Forgotten Girl
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: Life was boring for Link Avalon. However, one day, when Link is conventionally getting along with his life, he discovers an unconscious human being! Feeling obliged to help the immobile girl, Link soon becomes engrossed in a new adventure.. AU. L x Z.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Authors Notes:**

**YOLO people! SuperSmashGirlBB with a new story.. Which was inspired by the anime 'Chobits'. I recommend you watch it :).**

**Any ways, Jeff Jeffers Jefferson (if you do not know, he is my Rhino) and me are proud to announce the commencement of this story! Now, I will say this now; I apologise for Zelda's OOC behaviour throughout the story, and how quickly Link and Zelda become friends. I have tried desperately to slow down their relationship.. **

**But it's just too darn hard if they're adorable, you know?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story; chapter updates should be updated weekly/fortnightly on a Friday! Now, besides listening to Rebecca Black, there's another reason to look forwards to Friday! That is if you like this story.. *Scratches head sheepishly***

**However, for this chapter, I won't be updating for a while; School is eating me alive, and my birthday is next Thursday D: So I have to celebrate it with my family.. Yay for celebrations which involves cake XP!**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Super Smash Brothers, or the Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Super Mario Bros, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, Sonic, Elder Scrolls, Star Fox, Fire Emblem, Metroid, Mother, Earthbound, Digimon, Metal Gear Solid, etcetera.. See, just writing these other games are completely useless- just like this disclaimer!**

***Random guy in a suit appears and threatens to sue me*..  
Good bye now!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~The Adventure Begins~**

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 7:30 am.**

"_**Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring!"**_

Groaning, although his groans were muffled from the pillow upon himself, Link, out of irritancy, turbulently slapped his hand upon the vociferous alarm clock. Almost immediately, the alarm clock had halted its unappreciated noise. Link, even in his drowsy state, had managed to smile smugly at his now silent alarm clock.

"Ha, take that you stupid thing.." Link's voice trailed off as the Hylian threatened to slumber again. Closing his cerulean eyes, Link was prepared for a nice, relaxing day..

"LINK!"

Jumping approximately fifteen feet above his comfortable bed, the said Hylian had been startled by the audible voice of _**her**_. Link had managed to fall off his beloved bed, and remained upon the ground; attempting to make his current location comfortable enough to slumber upon. Strangely enough, Link had adapted well to his surrounding environment, and was prepared to remain on the ground for the rest of the day..

"LINK!"

The same blaring, loathed voice repeated itself as the female individual approached the weary Hylian quickly. Panicking because of the **deathly **consequences that he may face himself if he did not awake, Link hastily collected himself together, and purified his cluttered bedroom.

"I'm awake!" Link called out towards the emerging figure, whilst placing his now kempt duvet upon his king sized bed. In just a few seconds, the Hylian's bedroom was now pristine. Link sighed out of relief whilst removing the beads of sweat upon his forehead; this time, he wouldn't have to endure **any **sort of punishments from _**her**_.

As if on cue, _**she **_entered the room..

Smiling broadly.

"G'morning Link! Nice to see you're awake for a **change**!" Aryll chirped enthusiastically, whilst heavily emphasising the word 'change'. It was true; Link had **never **been an early riser. So, when his sister had highlighted one of his flaws so openly, Link couldn't help but roll his eyes out of distress.

"Morning Aryll.." Link grumbled- not **daring** to make eye contact with his younger sister. For many reasons, Link found his sister **annoying**; her O.C.D behaviour to wake him up **so **early, her contact nagging to 'clean up after himself' and her over protectiveness. If Link could somehow 'mute' his sister, he would definitely do it within a heartbeat.

Aryll began grinning mischievously whilst crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see **somebody **woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." Aryll smiled wickedly- somewhat amused by her brother's behaviour. Link drew his breath, before releasing it slowly; the Hylian was attempting to avoid displaying his provoked emotion to his sister- even if she was annoying him thoroughly as per usual.

"Actually _**your **_annoying voice woke me up, which was not appreciated at all if I do say so myself.." Link began crossing his arms whilst positioning his head skyward- Link **refused** to acknowledge Aryll at all. Aryll began sniggering.

"Oh ssh you, you** know** that if I didn't wake you up, you'd be late for work **all of the time**." Aryll stated matter-of-factly; imitating her brother's previous action. Link lowered his head as he glared daggers at his younger sister- this only caused Aryll to smirk at her brother.

"You know it's true.." Aryll sang in a mocking tone whilst winking at her brother. Link resumed his scowling at Aryll, before sighing in defeat. After all, his sister was only _**partially **_true.

Aryll smirked.

"Any ways, enough of this- work starts at nine." Aryll spoke her words whilst gifting (well, to be accurate, throwing) Link his onyx tie. Link mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he complained aimlessly about his working career. Aryll disregarded her brother's complaints- as his sister, Aryll **constantly **heard about how 'difficult his life was working at that hell hole'.

Having had enough of her brother's rambling, Aryll departed Link's bedroom, with one last warning..

"Don't forget to clean your bedroom later!"**  
**

* * *

**Smash Incorporation, 02:45 pm.**

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't **resist **closing his eyes for a few moments. Link knew that it wasn't exactly 'polite' slumbering through somebody else's presentation for who knows what.. But the Hylian couldn't help himself! If it was one thing being woken up by your **extremely annoying little sister**, it was another being forced to attend **hell** most days.

"And that is why we should stop selling teddy bears."

The individual who had just presented their work bowed before her peers, before occupying her empty seat. The group of approximately ten applauded in disinterest as they scribbled various notes upon their paper. Link, having observed his obviously bored peers, began exhaling his breath sluggishly as he repeated his co-workers prior actions.

_**So this is how I am going to be like for the rest of life..**_ Link thought to himself, _**A bored, useless person who watches other peoples stupid presentations.**_. Link began drawing assorted sketches of who knows what within the corner of his page whilst his mind thought of his negative future- at least this way, Link was producing entertainment for himself.

_**Stupid people.. **_Link thought mentally,_** Don't they understand that not all Teddy Bear's are perverted like that Pedo bear thing? Heck, they're not even real!** _Link began pensively debating to himself about the possibilities of a bear abruptly coming to life and stealing children. His creativity was actually amusing himself as he imagined his thoughts becoming reality..

God bless those children.

* * *

**Outside of Smash Incorporation, 09:00 pm.**

"So, you're telling me that a girl **actually** did her presentation on **banning **teddy bears?" Marth, an azure haired male, repeated what Link had previously told him to confirm the crazed story. Link nodded his head, whilst attempting to open his jade green car. Marth observed his friend thoroughly, before abruptly rupturing into laughter.

"Are you _**freaking**_ kidding me? Is this what the world has come to?" Marth exclaimed in between chortles. Link, not finding the comical side to the story, began sighing at his friend.

"Well, you're lucky _**you**_ didn't have to waste your break listening to that stupid presentation." Link grumbled as he searched himself quickly for his car keys. Mentally jumping up and down with joy as he detected his keys, Link inserted the keys into the car door. Signalling that the car was unlocked with an audible click, Link entered the car.

Marth had halted his laughter as he examined his friend's eager behaviour to depart.

"Wow wow wow, Link? Why the sudden urge to leave so soon?" Marth questioned dubiously; his eyes narrowing down at the sight of his drowsy friend. Link wearily closed his eyes as his head met the back of his seat. Moments passed until Link responded to his friend.

"I just **can't **be asked with work anymore. Nothing **ever **exciting happens to me, and that's just sad." Link admitted half heartedly, half drowsily. It seemed as if work today had inflicted Link more than usual.

Marth remained silent as he inspected his friend in more depth; it was obvious that all Link wanted to do was meet his bed, and remain within it for all of eternity. Marth couldn't help but pity his friend- after all, his friend did have the most difficult job of all; watching novice individuals present their ideas to himself. It wasn't as if the job itself was **hard**- it was simply boring, to put it bluntly. Yet Link had to put up with it on a daily basis..

Marth patted Link on the shoulder.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Roy got punched in the stomach today by Samus."

Link opened his eyes; a questioning look was plastered upon his face. Marth suppressed a chuckle.

"He asked her if her father was a farmer, because she sure has grown some 'nice melons'.." Marth broke out into laughter at the memory of the red head being continuously punctured in the stomach, before resuming himself, "But do you want to know the worst thing?.." Marth paused momentarily for suspense. Link eyed him in bewilderment.

"Samus is an orphan!" Marth shrieked audibly as the blunette chortled consecutively. Link raised an eyebrow at Marth's behaviour.

"Um, okay?" Link spoke his words slowly, whilst mentally thinking of an excuse to leave. The Hylian could **not **be bothered with today.

Marth continued his laughing- which caused Link to draw his breath.

"Hey Marth?"

Marth's laughter only increased in volume. Link implicitly face palmed, before trying again.

"Marth?" Link's tone was of an questionable one..

Marth resumed his laughter. The Hylian boy sighed out of impatience. It was _**really **_difficult to **not **just falcon punch the blunette in the face.

"Marthhh?" Link asked in a musical tone. The Hylian, however, still received no response besides laughter.

Having had enough, Link briskly turned on his car engine and evacuated the scene..

Leaving a chortling boy behind; clutching his stomach.

* * *

**Kokiri Lane, 09:20 pm.**

Link sighed. Living in an apartment of such an extensive distance from a garage or a road can quickly become tiring. **Especially **if you have to park your car in a vacant place, and then walk for approximately ten minutes to reach your home.

"Why can't life be simpler?" Link asked himself as he ascended the diminutive hill leading to his shared apartment. A passer by glanced at Link as he continued speaking to himself.

"I mean, I work my butt off everyday to provide a living for my sister and I, I also help others when they are in need, I pray daily to the Goddess's, I cook, clean, wash, he-"

"Mommy! Why is that man talking to himself?"

Link immediately averted his attention towards the curious little girl that was standing behind her mother for protection. Her mother began concealing her daughter's vision using her hands upon the little girl's vast brunette eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's just a bit mentally ill, that is all.." Swiftly, the said family scurried along with their daily activities; ignoring the 'mentally ill' man.

Link began sighing.

"Are you kidding me?" Link exclaimed to nobody in particular- thus confirming that he was 'mentally ill'. The Hylian boy wearily continued his walk to his apartment..

Before a peculiar sight before him changed his mind.

It had seen, from closer inspection, that a young lady in little clothing laid unconscious beside a hidden bush. Link, startled by such a presence, remained behind to confirm his suspicion that there was, in fact, a lady laying immobile behind a bush.

Curiosity got the best of the Hylian boy as Link slowly approached the woman. After all, what were the odds of finding a motionless woman out in the streets at nine o'clock at night? The idea itself seemed preposterous.

Link advanced closer towards the woman. From a more thorough examination of the lady, Link had noticed that the lady (judging from her features) was around his sort of age. The lady also shared identical ears with himself- which was extremely rare for individuals (this caused Link to question her race). The Hylian boy had also noticed the lady's elongated, blonde/light auburn hair. Admittedly, Link could tell that the woman was beautiful; her slumbering, angelic body was just too peaceful.

Link sighed.

What was he going to do?

A reincarnation of the Goddess herself was here, unconscious, and was practically naked, despite her extensive, colourless dress (which, Link begged to differ, did little to conceal her physique). What should Link do?

Link drew his breath. The Hylian boy, no matter how bitter of a mood he was in, felt obliged to help the poor girl out. He didn't know exactly what to do though, however..

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Link began bashfully thinking of many ideas in which would help this lady out in some way.  
_**Perhaps I could take her to the hospital?**_ Link thought to himself, _**Damn, the hospital is about over an hour drive from here!**_

Having had enough thinking time (Link was never a good thinker), the Hylian had reluctantly come to a conclusion;  
Take her home.

Link sighed to himself; as if he hadn't had enough on his plate today, and now this? Also, what would Aryll have to say about all of this? Being the overprotective sister of her elder brother, Aryll would immediately jump to such dramatic assumptions that even Peach, the local gossiper and not acclaimed actress, herself would be at competition! But if Link left the poor girl by herself, who knows what would happen? Nintendo City could be extremely dangerous when unaccompanied at times..

Life just wasn't easy for the Hylian.

Knowing full well that he would regret his decision later on, Link hesitantly picked up the sleeping figure, and made his way towards his apartment..

Only a mile left to go!

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 09:30 pm.**

Opening his apartment using his keys with his right hand, immobile woman in the other, Link quickly placed the unconscious woman upon his sofa. Link exhaled his breath out of relief as he realised that his sister was not home (Aryll had to 'work' from twelve am to nine am). Link smiled slightly at the indistinct pressure removed from his shoulders..

That was, until the Hylian boy had realised that the woman was still unconscious.

Figuring it would be best to wait for the lady to awake in her own time, Link decided to take a shower; it had been a busy day for the Hylian, and a nice, hot shower seemed to do the justice just well.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later..**

Deep azure eyes fluttered open; observing the strange area that she was located in. The anonymous woman immediately began panicking, until she had an sudden realisation.  
_**Oh my.. The Goddess's.. My fate..**_

The young lady clenched her fists out of annoyance- it seemed as if there was something locked deep within her memory that was unable to break free.. It contained all answers to her questions..  
But she couldn't break it.

"AHHHHHH!"

Releasing a cry of frustration, the woman began lamenting for reasons unknown. Tears emerged from her eyes as the lady repeatedly contacted the sofa in which she laid on.

Almost immediately, Link had appeared from the lavatory room into the main area. With his towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Link's biggest priority was to discover the source of the sound, and why.

Having located the sound, Link ended up before the crying woman.  
"What the hell?" Link cursed as he watched the woman lament for longer. Many questions buzzed like busy bees throughout Link's mind as he observed the woman. Why, for starters, was the anonymous lady crying?

All fell silent as the lady halted her lamenting, and averted her gaze towards the half naked man before her.

Instant panic intertwined within herself.  
"Oh Goddess's.. Please don't hurt me!" The lady pleaded; her cobalt eyes watering distinctly. Link couldn't help but pity the young woman; waking up in a stranger's house would be extremely frightening. But why would the first words that were released from her mouth be 'Please don't hurt me'?

Link was perplexed in general.

Advancing closer (whilst ignoring the woman's inaudible squeaks of fear), Link lowered his height to meet with the young lady's gaze.  
"Hey, please don't be scared. My name is Link, and I, uh.." The said boy began scratching the back of his head bashfully- unable to complete the rest of his sentence. The woman had immediately calmed down, surprisingly. The woman cleared her dry throat.  
"My name is Z-"  
She stopped. Link looked on at her; ushering for her to continue. The lady nodded her head and did as requested.  
"My name.. It is Z-"  
She stopped again. Why couldn't she even tell the boy her name? After all, he had technically saved her somehow, so the least she can do was tell him her name..

But there was one problem though;  
She didn't know what her name was.

The woman was about to rupture into another endless sea of tears- that was, however, until Link placed his hands upon the girl's shoulders comfortingly.  
"Come on now, it's okay.. You don't have to give me your name." Link stated softly- even though the Hylian boy was drowsy, Link had somehow managed to comfort the lady.

The woman smiled, but was still somehow provoked with herself; how had she forgotten her name? It seemed as if whenever she was the slightest bit closer to remembering a detail about her life, her brain would just shut down.

"Is your name, by any chance, Zelda?"

The woman revolved her head to fix her attention upon the boy; what had he just said? That name felt so familiar, yet so distant..

The woman knitted her eyebrows together in bewilderment.

"Pardon?" The lady's soft, melodic voice danced in Link's sensitive ears. Link trembled slightly, before collecting himself.  
"Is your name Zelda? I mean, that's one of the only names I can think of that begin with a Z, that _**and**_ you remind me of.." Link paused temporarily as he gulped- many memories began flooding back,  
"A country's Princess _**slightly**_." Link explained whilst thinking momentarily. The woman cocked an eyebrow at the boy's explanation; he did have a point there.. Plus, the title 'Princess' felt all too familiar as well..

Maybe she was just going crazy.

The woman nodded her head to halt all questionings- after her day, the lady was just happy to rest.

Link smiled.  
"Great, now Zelda.." Link paused momentarily to think of sleeping arrangements. Sighing out of hesitancy, Link pointed towards his bedroom, "In there is a bed. It's yours for the night. Well, how long you stay here, I suppose."  
Zelda began perking up almost immediately- her originally forlorn character had been replaced.  
"Oh goody, thank you!" Zelda spoke her words graciously as she embraced the still revealed Hylian. His wet torso was pressed firmly against Zelda's warm chest. Link, blushing, took many moments to adjust towards the situation. Before he could react, Zelda pulled away, and made her way towards Link's bedroom.

Sighing for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, Link quickly clothed himself in his pyjama's, before preparing his bed upon the sofa. After that, Link closed his cerulean eyes; just waiting to he consumed into a deep slumber, with just one thought on his mind..

"I hope Aryll doesn't return home tomorrow.."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Note: Link is an idiot. He doesn't know any names beginning with Z beside Zelda.. Please don't hurt him :'c. Also, he sleeps in his boxers (like most boys, correct?). By the way Aryll, his younger sister, is a clean freak; so no matter how many times Link cleans his room, she won't be amused. Just thought you guys should know ^.^ Also, she is based off..**

**Well, guess :D!**

**Any ways, thanks for reading this chapter, and maybe review? Reviews help me improve the story.**

**Goodbye now!**

**Signing off,**

**-SuperSmashGirlBB (and Jeff).**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: _How many references from Zelda games did you spot?_**

**The correct answer is gifted a small appearance in this story by their OC! Cute, right?**


	2. Regret

**Authors Notes:**

**NOOOOOOO ME GUSTA D': I've failed to update this on a Friday! Damn.. I'll just erase that idea, and update whenever, because I am SO professional :P. **

**Thank you for reviewing Link's Little Brother, SilentPerson, Juni, Reyser and Amethyst! Sorry this took a while! *sweatdrops***

**There were around four references, I forgot D: Well done to everyone who guessed correctly, and especially to Link's Little Brother for guessing it correctly FIRST. Because of this, your OC has a SMALL camero..**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! JASMINE= Link's Little Brother's OC. *hides in box***

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~Regret~**

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 7:29 am.**

"It was all just a dream.." Link murmured to himself as he hugged his pillow firmly. It appeared as if yesterday's events were simply fabrications.

Link sighed. The Hylian boy had, surprisingly, enjoyed his dream. The young lady who was called 'Zelda' had actually made his life much more 'intriguing'.

_**But it was all just a dream. **_Link thought to himself- a slight 'blow' had inflicted deep within at the mere thought of yesterday's events being a 'dream'.

Abruptly, the alarm clock rang rambunctiously (however, it seemed more 'quiet' for a peculiar reason); signalling the official awakening of Link **(1)**. The Hylian boy hesitantly awoke whilst extending his arms as he stretched; Link's face cleaved in half as a never ending yawn escaped his lips.

Link was **too **exhausted to notice that he currently resided on the sofa.

Realising that his alarm clock was still ringing (and that he had **no **idea where it was, on account of sleeping on the sofa), Link began exploring his house wearily. His vision became distinct as Link's drowsiness wore off after a few moments.

"What the hell?" Link yawned whilst attempting to detect his loathed item. From Link's perspective, it was as if the alarm clock had 'magically' vanished for reasons unknown. However, from Zelda's point of view, it was an entirely different story.

"AHHHH!"

Releasing the mother of all shrieks, Zelda attempted to obstruct the clamorous sound, which was constantly ringing throughout her sensitive ears. Thinking quickly, Zelda began camouflaging herself under the onyx duvet. Unfortunately, to Zelda's dismay, the sound just kept continuing..

Link jumped. The astonishing shriek had startled him; who, for the love of Farore, would be producing such a **loud **scream in the morning? For one thing, it was **extremely **rude!

Link sighed as he decided to investigate that sound. After all, his sister could be in trouble..

Link stopped in his tracks. _**Wait, wasn't Aryll working late tonight? **_Link thought to himself. Sudden realisation dawned upon the Hylian as Link's eyes increased in size. _**If Aryll is working, then who else would be screaming?..**_

Link gasped.

"Argh! Somebody is in my house!" Link exclaimed in shock whilst galloping towards his bedroom. The source of the noise was located within his desired bed, and Link was prepared to discover **who **would be in there. No matter **who** they were, they would suffer the consequences on sneaking into his house!

Swiftly collecting a resembling sword of an axe **(2)**, Link quickly busted his bedroom door open (which made Link think of himself as a 'cool' police), and entered it; threatening the anonymous individual with his axe.

"Come out come out wherever you are.." Link murmured whilst advancing closer towards the concealed victim. Zelda, realising that Link was there to save her from that _**frightening **_noise (or so she thought), immediately pulled back the covers to greet her 'hero'.

"Link!" Zelda called out in relief as she sprung into his arms- thus causing the startled boy to drop his axe onto the ground (fortunately, it evaded his feet by a few millimetres). Link, stunned by the presence of Zelda (after assuming that she was not real), began examining the surprisingly light lady thoroughly. Zelda looked identical to the woman in his dreams, unless..

"You're _**real**_?" Link exclaimed in shock; still startled by the lady within his arms. Zelda nodded her head quickly, before pointing her index finger in fear at the continuous sound of the alarm clock. Link raised an eyebrow at the lady (after having accepted the newly found information that his dream was actually just a replay of yesterday).

"It's an alarm clock Zelda.." Link stated in confusion- the Hylian boy was bewildered by Zelda's petrified reaction of it.

Zelda did not respond- instead, the fearful girl began burrowing her head into Link's exposed torso; concealing her vision from the alarm clock. Link, puzzled by Zelda's action, stood still as he felt Zelda's hair contact his chest. The younger girl began nuzzling her head against Link's physique as the alarm clock continued its audible ringing.

Sighing at Zelda's behaviour, Link, whilst holding the frightened girl **firmly** within his arms, approached the alarm clock. Link felt Zelda tense up as they neared _**the **_alarm clock. Exhaling his breath again, Link halted the alarm clock from producing any more noises by **turning it off**.

The two Hylians stood in silence as Link observed Zelda **slowly** remove her head from his chest. Zelda's vast azure eyes opened gradually as the originally petrified girl adjusted herself to the now silent room. Link's soft, cerulean eyes stared down at the naive woman.

"It's off now.." Link murmured inaudibly as he continued gazing into Zelda's cobalt orbs. The two Hylians were enclosed in a private moment; losing themselves within each other's eyes..

Zelda sneezed.

Link, startled by the unexpected action, unintentionally propelled Zelda through the air. For the Hylian, the sneeze had entered their moment at just the right time; it was completely inappropriate to even be involved in such a **beautiful **moment with someone he had just met!

After her descent from the brief moment against gravity, Zelda contacted the comfortable bed beneath her. Zelda hadn't had enough time to process what had happened, until Link quickly sprinted to her side.

"Oh Farore.. I am so sorry!" Link apologised hastily as he physically checked Zelda herself to detect any marks. Fortunately, for the Hylians, there were none.

Zelda disregarded the apologies produced from Link and smiled.

"It's okay! It was actually really fun, if anything!" Zelda admitted sheepishly as a blush began forming upon her cheeks. Link, for the first time in a while, genuinely smiled from his heart as the two Hylians exchanged eye contact again..

Link, unintentionally, cleaved his attention away from Zelda.

"Sorry, but I have work today.." Link quickly clarified as he noticed the puzzled expression he was receiving from Zelda.

"Work? What is that?" Zelda questioned in bewilderment. Link, not realising how serious Zelda was, began chuckling.

"Oh Zelda.. That's cute." Link halted his chortling as he began ruffling Zelda's hair for a few moments. Zelda instantly pulled herself away from Link; pouting in the process and crossing her arms.

"Hey! I **honestly** don't know what work is!" Zelda insisted as she directed her head skyward to avoid meeting Link's gaze. Link grew silent as he noticed the serious expression imprinted upon her face..

Link implicitly face palmed, whilst placing his hand upon Zelda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, then.." Link reassured comfortingly, before departing the bedroom with his uniform. Zelda, provoked by his lack of help, sighed as she remained within his bedroom; completely forgetting to ask if she could remain with him for the time being.

* * *

**Smash Incorporation, 08:31 pm.**

Having been at his destination for a good few hours, Link began sighing. After all, the Hylian boy had just realised that he had left Zelda home **alone**. What conventional items will petrify the life out of Zelda now? Or, what will Zelda do to entertain herself for the remaining hours before Link arrives home?

Link was left to ponder his thoughts regretfully as he typed various words upon his laptop. Currently, Link had to examine a novice individual's presentation, and rate it on its efficiency, etc. Link, growing increasingly drowsy with this activity, averted his attention towards his co-workers. Fortunately for Link, he was working in an area containing his friends.

"Oh my _**God**_, did you hear about Peach?" A crimson-headed individual, who went by the name of Malon, gossiped continuously with her blonde haired friend, Jasmine. Jasmine began gasping.

"Oh my.. What has happened to her?" Jasmine asked attentively; her vast, blue eyes radiated in interest. Malon began looking over her shoulder- inspecting if anybody was there. When decided that nobody could hear them, Malon resumed herself and lowered her voice.

"Well, I **heard** that Peach wasn't in today, and I have no idea why! She just called in sick **apparently**.."

As the two girls conversed, Link began rolling his eyes.

_**Seriously**_. Link thought to himself. _**Isn't it a good thing that Peach isn't here? After all, she is the 'Queen of Gossip' and brags about her 'acting career' blah blah blah..**_

Link revolved on his spinning chair as he allowed his vision to fall upon somebody absentmindedly. The Hylian boy was worrying over Zelda, and wanted to take his mind of her..

Marth approached the anxious Hylian with a red headed boy called Roy, and an azure haired male named Ike. Together, the three conversed and chortled as they neared their way to Link.

Dividing himself from the conversation held between the three, Marth began greeting Link.

"Hey Link!" Marth acknowledged his stressed friend happily, "How is life?" The blunette asked whilst suppressing a laugh at a joke that Ike had previously produced. Link, not at all amused by his friend's presence, fabricated a smile.

"Hey Marth, Ike, Roy.." Link addressed his friends with a quick nod of his head, before sitting awkwardly upon his chair; Link had engaged himself in a hypnotic state. The trio of friends exchanged glances as they observed Link.

Ike began nudging Link on his upper arm.

"Hey, Link, you okay?"

Link, startled by Ike's action, jumped out of his seat and collapsed to the ground. The three friends traded brief looks of bewilderment, before helping the clumsy Hylian up from the ground. Link, thanking his friends quickly, placed his rear upon his desk as he continued thinking about Zelda. Marth, Ike and Roy continued staring at Link as they attempted to converse with him. Unfortunately, Link was lost in a trance..

_**I just hope she is okay.. **_Link thought to himself as he imagined Zelda unintentionally hurting herself in some way.

"Do you reckon Samus has punched him today?" Roy suggested as a reason for Link's strange behaviour. Marth and Ike shook their heads.

"No Roy, that's only _**you**_ that gets punched by Samus." Marth stated bluntly whilst rolling his eyes. Ike chuckled as Roy reddened in the face.

Having had enough worrying about Zelda, Link decided to leave. Abruptly, Link collected his belongings (which consisted of his black blazer and other work equipment) and departed the institution.

Marth, Ike and Roy looked on at Link in confusion.

"He probably needs to go toilet or something.." Roy muttered under his breath. Marth and Ike simultaneously rolled their eyes at Roy's stupid excuse for Link.

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 09:31 pm.**

After thirty minutes of driving and walking, Link arrived at his destination. Quickly, Link discovered his keys within his pockets, and attempted to unlock his front door.

_**Oh Farore.. **_Link cursed to himself as he twisted and revolved the keys within the lock. With an audible 'click', the front door unlocked. Thanking the Goddess's above, Link hastily sprinted into his apartment.

"I'm home!" Link called out as he entered his apartment. Discarding his onyx blazer by placing it on the side of a table, Link quickly began inspecting his apartment for Zelda. After all, Zelda hadn't responded to him..

Growing increasingly panicked, as he found no evidence of Zelda being at home, Link furiously contacted the wall before him using his fists.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Link released a cry of frustration (and pain) as he held his pain-inflicted hand in agony. For the majority of the day, Link had been worrying non-stop about Zelda..

And now she wasn't home?

Thinking of the worst outcomes that could have possibly happened to Zelda, Link's agitation increased rapidly.

"Oh Farore.. This is bad.." Link muttered to himself as he sprinted out of his apartment; en route, anywhere.

* * *

**Kokiri Lane, 11:31 pm.**

Two hours had passed since Link had discovered that Zelda was missing. After thoroughly searching his surrounding neighbourhood and other areas of the city, Link had come to conclusions to **never **leave Zelda home alone again.

He gave up. Link Avalon, the brother of Aryll Avalon and the resembling Hero of Hyrule, had given up. His in depth search had come to a halt as the sudden realisation dawned upon himself..

Zelda was gone.

He had tried, honestly. He searched countless areas (**even **the improper locations that frightened him to death) throughout the night. It was nearing twelve o'clock, and Link was **sure** that Aryll would be home right now; dubious of his absence.

Link sighed. _**It's all because of me that Zelda is gone.. if only I'd been more responsible..**_

Groaning out of irritancy, Link reluctantly began advancing towards his apartment. He'd look for Zelda tomorrow- he'd be sure of that. But right now, he just needed some sleep, and to calm Aryll down when she discovered her brother was **late**.

Well, if Aryll would be at home this time.

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 10:35 pm.**

Having scaled the steps to his apartment, Link became exhausted. Gradually, Link reached into his pockets to pull out his keys, and insert them into the lock. However, when the Hylian had aimlessly attempted to insert his keys into the lock, he realised that the door was already open..

Before him in all her glory was **Zelda**.

Oh, and Peach.

Link's jaw fell agape as the Hylian attempted to adjust himself towards the situation before him; Zelda and Peach were conversing generally as they consumed a hot chocolate which, Link noticed, was from _**his **_cupboard.

Immediately, the two girls had noticed the astonished Hylian at the door. Zelda, smiling broadly, acknowledged her friend.

"Hey Link! Did you have a nice day today?" Zelda asked enthusiastically, whilst swallowing her mouthful of the beverage. Peach, however, began devouring her drink slowly as she narrowed her eyes down at Link. It had seemed as if the conventionally content girl was **annoyed** with the Hylian. Link, disregarding her looks for now, focused the majority of his attention upon Zelda; he, Link Avalon, had spent **two hours** of his **life** searching for the mischievous girl! He, Link Avalon, had been worrying continuously about the girl! He, Link Avalon, had discovered the girl in his **apartment all along**! What kind of a practical joke was _**this**_?

Having completed her drink, Peach placed her empty cup upon the coffee table in front of her, and planned her departure.

"Thank you for **such** a lovely **chat** today, Zelda. It was much **appreciated**. Goodbye now." Peach spoke her words flatly. Zelda grinned and waved her off, whilst Link observed the plain _**ignorance **_that was enveloping her.

Peach collected her purse and departed the apartment, before approaching Link and whispering into his sensitive ear.

"I never knew you kept a **girl **in your house, Link. I didn't think of you like _**that**_." Link's eyes widened as he backed away from the blond. Link began trembling at the thought of Peach spreading inappropriate and **false** rumours about him.

Peach officially exited his apartment.

Leaving behind two Hylians.

* * *

Silence enveloped the two Hylians, as they dared not make eye contact with one another. Zelda, having realised that Link was **mad** (judging by the tense air surrounding them and the frown upon his face), grew silent as she examined the changing expressions upon Link's features; it ranged from confused, provoked and **furious**. Zelda, not wanting to irritate Link in any way, inaudibly stood up from her sitting position upon the couch and collected her vacant cup. Zelda began approaching the kitchen, before Link's **low **voice interrupted her from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Link's question caused Zelda to quiver distinctly. Maybe it was the way Link spoke his words; not furiously, nor demanding. Just flat. But, somehow, that was** extremely** petrifying..

Zelda straightened her posture as she revolved herself around to meet with Link's cold gaze. Immediately, Zelda began regretting her action; what trap had she just lured herself into?

Link began advancing closer to Zelda; ignoring her flinches at every step he took. Link was furious; Zelda had the right to know. After all, _**she **_was the cause of his fury.

Towering over the diminutive girl, Link began staring coolly into her eyes. From first inspection, Link noticed the obvious fear within them. No matter how hard she tried to conceal her emotions, Zelda faltered. Miserably. The intimidating stare produced from the Hylian boy frightened the girl extremely; after all, he was **dominant**.

In charge.

The resented silence engulfed the two Hylians as they stared into each other's eyes; the two weren't sharing a moment like earlier. Instead, they were experiencing a horrible, horrible silence.

That was, until Link broke it.

"I can't believe you! You had me worried **sick**! I searched all over the city for you, concerned for your safety and well-being. And then where do you appear at the worst of times? **Here**. In **my **apartment with _**her**_! Do you know how mad I am at you? How **furious** I am? Because this isn't even **displaying **my true emotions.. I can be angry! Very angry! Hulk him_**self**_ would be at competition with me if I **ever** showed how infuriated I can be!" Link exclaimed vociferously as he lowered his height to meet with Zelda's petrified gaze. Zelda began trembling visibly as she watched Link move his mouth various times. Never, in her life, had she **ever** been scolded. She had **never** experienced the brutal pain of words; hearing Link say how **mad **he was at Zelda made her feel **horrible **inside. Broken, actually.

Panting heavily as he eventually halted his scolding, Link resumed scowling at Zelda. Zelda, also gasping for air, stared uneasily back. Hearing him talk to her in such a way made her feel vacant and useless..

Abruptly, tears began flowing out of her azure eyes as she accepted the fact that Link **didn't like her**. After all, why else would he be scolding her if he did not like her? The signs made sense.

Link immediately changed expressions as he quizzically examined Zelda. Why in the world was she crying? Did he, in any way, hurt her?

Her crying resumed- thus forcing Link to accept the fact that **he **had hurt her.

Emotionally; the worst pain in the world.

Link placed a hand upon Zelda's shoulder.

"Come on Zelda, please don't cry.."

Zelda ignored his plead, and instead sprinted towards the bathroom; locking it behind her. Link watched as Zelda lamented behind that door..

Link could only **wish** that he hadn't hurt her so much.

* * *

**Avalon Apartment, 12:46 pm.**

Approaching the bathroom door after an hour, Link had noted Zelda's cries had eventually stopped. Relieved, Link decided to check on her..

The door was open.

Surprised that Zelda had, at one point of another, unlocked the door, Link decided to investigate on her.

_**After all, I did make a big deal about worrying about her.**_

Releasing his breath, Link entered the bathroom. Before him was Zelda herself; slumbering with tear-stained cheeks. Link couldn't help but feel a jab at his heart as he lowered his height to caress her cheek slowly.

_**I can't believe I did this to her.. **_Link thought to himself desolately. The Hylian boy had never known that words could hurt somebody so much.

Lifting Zelda up from the frigid floor and carrying her bridal style, Link decided to allow Zelda to slumber comfortably where she deserved. There was only so much pain a person could take within one day.

Placing Zelda within his moderately hot bed, Link placed the substantial onyx duvet upon Zelda's fragile body. Tucking Zelda comfortably within the bed, Link backed away slowly as he watched the angelic girl sleep. Smiling to himself as he departed his bedroom, Link began preparing himself for a nights rest upon the sofa.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**OH BOO HISS! Linky Poo was a pain in the butt-a-cuss.. If you know what I mean. Now, if you hadn't noticed, Peach was not at work today because she was too busy hanging out with Zellie Poo (preferably shopping of some sort). Cute, right? **

**Nope, no it is not.**

**(1) Reference to 'Link's Awakening'.. I am on a ROLL!  
(2) Just imagine Link's Master Sword combined with an axe, yeah? **

**Question of the Chapter: **_**What would you like to see in the story? **_

**General question is general, like epic Rhino is epic.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated; improvements etc.**

**Signing off now,**

**- SuperSmashGirlBB**


End file.
